Where the Heart Is
by Marie Writer
Summary: Emma has a hard time getting close to men, Henry's father broke her heart and left her calloused and cold towards any other man who showed interest. Smile by smile and warm words by cool tone, Sheriff Graham started to change that... then he died, just like that right in front of her. Just as she was starting to get over him with August... he comes back. Where does her heart lie?
1. Wolf

_**Per request of anitarose I have decided I would try out a fic that involved Graham and August fighting for Emma's affection. **_

_Who will win?_

_Enjoy!_

X.x.X.x

Sighing she looked out the window with her son, mother, and father all talking behind her at her office desk attempting to sort out a some sort of plan to stop Regina, the Evil Queen. Emma watched as the townspeople followed each other around, holding onto each other through the harsh winds outside, as if they would blow away if they let go of one another. Heaven knows how it must feel to suddenly remember your past like it was some sort of morbid movie or television show.

"Emma, are you listening?" Her father – David – Prince freaking Charming, asked; the look in his eyes and the look on Mary Marg- Snow White – her mother and her son, Henry's, face told her she hadn't heard them talking to her for quite some time.

"Yeah, I'm listening…" She looked at Henry who cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrow like he always did and sighed, "No," she admitted, "what were you saying?"

David sighed and stood upright instead of leaning over the table, palms down for support, before crossing his arms over his chest. "You do know what all of this means right? You can't just play this off like it's nothing. Regina is coming back with more power than ever before and we need to find a way to stop her."

"I know okay," Emma shouted defensively. "You think I don't know what she's capable of? I knew her before she had power and she was a bitch to take care of. Now I have to face her with her freaking black voodoo – "

"Magic," a familiar voice corrected and stepped through the door, just as Emma turned to face the voice the figure closed the door against the howling wind outside with slight difficulty, "that magic is making itself known today." He added as he faced the other four in the room.

"August, what are you doing here?" Mary Margret asked with a strange hint of _something_ in her voice, Emma couldn't quite tell what it was.

He shrugged and started to pull his handkerchief from around his neck before he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Dunno, came to help I guess." He looked to Emma with a raised eyebrow and she couldn't help but stare at his vibrant blue eyes which she had, regretfully, seen in wooden form not even two days ago. "That is, if Emma still wants my help."

There was a rather long silence as they all stared at Emma to respond and when she realized that was the case she took in a sharp intake of breath and shook her head, "Yeah," her voice cracked so she cleared her throat, "yeah of course." She added.

"Good," He smiled and walked up beside Henry and ruffled his hair. "Hey buddy, how you feelin'?"

"Great!" Henry flashed the older man his usual grin, "Thanks, how about you?"

"Feelin' much better, thank you." August smiled back down at the boy and patted his shoulder then looked to Henry's grandfather, "What do we got so far."

Again Emma heard the voices but as she looked out her window it turned into background noise - her mind and eyes on something completely different, a wolf standing across the street staring at her with bright yellow eyes. The creature stood unmoving like a statue even as the wind blew his fur in every direction. She felt a chill run through her and diverted her gaze to somewhere else in the small frame the window allowed but when she looked back the wolf was gone.

"When was the last time any of you saw a wolf?" She asked suddenly, not realizing she had just interrupted David's explanation of their elaborate plan to August.

August, not seeming to mind, stood and walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder his face dangerously close to Emma's as they both looked out, "I've never seen a wolf in Storybrooke." He admitted and at his sudden closeness Emma seemed to duck out of the way trying to resist the pull of both his cologne and his charm. Again, August didn't seem to notice and continued, "Why, did you see one?"

She looked at him with wide eyes before blinking a couple of times and shaking her head, "No, no I didn't see a wolf." She lied but she was good at it so who noticed? Everyone. Parents and children can always tell and August knew her well enough to know better. However nobody said anything, letting her believe she was convincing even though she knew herself that she wasn't convincing. "Keep working on the plan, I'll be right back."

With that Emma grabbed her red leather coat off the coat hanger and went for the door. The rest of the room was silent as they watched the door slam behind her before they all looked to August with questions on the lips. "I'm going with her…" he said suddenly and left hastily after her in hopes of escaping the many questions they all had for him.

X.x.X.x

Emma opened her police car door, she didn't want to be meddled with and if she needed to she could flash her lights to move past whatever may be in her way. As she twisted the key in the ignition her passenger door opened and August fell into the seat casually, "Uhm, Boothe?" She "greeted".

"Mm, yeah?" He asked with a smile on his face looking at her sideways.

"What are you doing?"

He looked up as though thinking about it and then snapped his fingers as he pointed at her, "Oh yeah, I'm helping you." He said with a cocky grin. "'cus you wanted me too." He added with a small wink and she frowned but the corners of her mouth turned upward shortly after.

August smiled before grabbing at the seatbelt behind him and pulling it across his chest with practiced ease and as it clicked into the receiver Emma turned in her seat to see over her shoulder before pulling out into the street - doing a U-turn and going the opposite direction her car had been pointing.

"So where are we going, wolf hunting?" He asked as he looked over to her, Emma's eyes set on the road no twinkle not even a smile at that. "I'm pretty sure it's illegal to hunt wolves." He added with a small laugh but again not even a smile. "Emma… what's wrong?" He asked, his smile dropping into a concerned frown.

"I think the curse might have brought some people back… people I've lost." She said a small sheen in her eyes but they weren't soft as though her guard was down instead they were hard, determined – he knew that look.

"Or person." He said softly and she looked over to him, her eyes flashing in an unknown emotion.

Turning her turn signal she turned left down a dirt road, "What was that?" She asked finally, referring to his last comment.

"Nothing." He said shortly and looked out his window, watching as grown trees sped by. Curious he looked over to her dashboard, 70 miles an hour on a 30 mph road. _She's in a hurry…_ He figured with another pang of curiosity. August wanted to question her but knew if he did he would probably be walking home.

When they finally stopped August was shocked by their destination, "The cemetery?" He looked between Emma and the scene before him as he stood in front of the entrance, crossing his arms over his chest.

Emma nodded and swallowed nervously, "Stay here." She ordered before stalking into the grass faster than could even be defined as a brisk walk.

"Emma!" He called.

"I'll be right back!" She shouted over her shoulder before disappearing behind a thick line of trees.

X.x.X.x

August stood watch by the car, leaning against it with his eyebrow raised trying not to blink too rapidly against the high winds. "Stay by the car, she says" he laughed, "I'll be right back, she says" he said before grumbling some other incoherent words as he turned around and opened the driver side door and slid into the seat of the cruiser, trying to escape the wind. "What's she after…" He wondered aloud as though talking to the black and white car.

X.x.X.x

Emma huffed as she tried to push her long hair out of her face only for the winds to blow it back to whip against her pale skin. _Where's that wolf?_ She growled from within, frustrated. The only other time she'd seen a wolf was the last few nights she had been with Graham.

At the memory she paused in her hastened trek for his tomb as she closed her eyes. ~ _She looked up at him, all walls down, studying his face for a similar emotion and when she found it she smiled at him like she never did to anyone else. _

_**Why is he so special…?**__ She remembered wondering, what was so perfect? Her heart was beating fast but not out of fear or excitement it was something else… something she didn't recognize._

_Emma looked at his lips and watched as they drew nearer to her, parted slightly but nothing more than that. With butterflies in her stomach she leaned forward to meet him halfway her lips touching his deepening the contact only slightly, carefully. When they pulled apart he gasped and fell back onto her desk behind him, "What, what is it?" She asked confused and he stepped closer with tears in his eyes…~_

"Thank you…" Emma's eyes snapped open and she looked around her, snapping her neck back and forth while turning in a 360 looking for a sign of somebody else in the heavily wooded cemetery. She could have sworn on her sanity she had heard someone say the words, not in her memory but beside her.

When there was no sight of anyone or any_thing_ she began to walk again pushing the rest of the memory aside, not wanting to remember the next few seconds following his tearful "thank you".

After walking around, taking the long way to the tomb she began to lose hope – no wolf. In a desperate attempt at finding what she came for she decided to resort to cooing, "here wolfy wolfy…" She called making kissy sounds with her lips after she did. "Heeerrrre" She called again, putting her hands on her knees and leaning forward. When there was nothing more than the sound of rustling leaves in the wind she put her hands on her hips and huffed. "Stupid animal. What good are you if you don't even show up when I need you to?" She asked nothing but the leaves on the trees and the howling wind.

She did another 360, slower this time and her hands still on her hips. About to give up she turned towards the exit before deciding to go to Graham's tomb, just in case and as she did a 180 to do so she froze. There, standing like a statue as always, was the wolf his wide, bright, yellow eyes staring at her eloquently. "There you are." she whispered but did not move in any direction afraid of scaring him off, "Do you know where Graham is?" She asked softly pushing her hair behind her ears before leaning forward a little her hands braced on her upper thighs.

Suddenly and taking Emma by surprise the attractive creature barked at her callously, causing her to step back and take a sharp intake of breath. Once she found her footing again the canine bounded away, leaping over bushes and dodging trees as he ran. Emma kept up the best she could but found herself in a clearing far from the cemetery and now standing in the middle of the woods.

Again she did a 360 as she looked around, completely lost. "Great," She breathed and spread her arms out for a moment before allowing them to fall to her sides. "C'mon man… I don't have time for this." Emma called, exasperated.

Then, just as she was about to just go back to August empty handed, the creature stepped from the tree line and she froze once more. "What do you have in your mouth?" She asked the wolf as it came up in front of her. "Is that a bow?" She asked and crouched down in front of the grey and black canine hand outstretched to take the bow from its mouth. With little resistance the wolf dropped the bow into her hand and back stepped a few times before barking at her for a second time and turning back around and running into the woods.

"Seriously!" She cried and ran after the swift four legged creature.

X.x.X.x

August drummed his fingers on the steering wheel bored. "Who is this person she lost…" He wondered aloud again before turning in his seat to get a 360 view of his surroundings, making sure nobody was coming up behind him, starting to feel a little paranoid he huffed and fell back into the seat properly. His eyes darted back and forth while he drummed his fingers, letting out a deep sigh he stopped everything and grabbed at the door handle while he pushed open the light 'appendage'. He squinted his eyes against the sun and the harsh winds before slamming the door closed and walking around the other side of the car to the cemetery entrance.

As he stepped under the metal gate he stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed deeply, "I hate cemeteries."

X.x.X.x

The next time she stopped it was by a river where several different arrows sat on a large flat rock by the rushing water. Tired of her hair she pulled it back, glad that the thick forest was now protecting her from the strong winds, all she could hear were the trees rocking slightly with each gust and their leaves rustling together to make a natural music, adding to the already surreal environment.

Curious she went to touch the golden arrow that laid in the middle of the other three but was stopped when the wolf came from behind another rock and barked at her for a third time. "Geez-us, what do you want me to do with them then?" She asked angrily.

In front of her, on the rough flat surface, were four arrows; one regular wood and rock arrow, one silver, one gold, and the last one - ebony. She looked them over once more before looking to the wolf, "Well?" Instead of barking or speaking to her like a human which at this point she wished he would, he turned and gazed across the river to a stone pillar with a hole through the strangely formed rock.

"You want me to shoot an arrow through that thing?" She asked and laughed, her eyebrows raised in surprise. "Good luck with that." She put right left hand on her hip while the other held the bow at her side. "I haven't even used a bow and arrow before." The wolf barked and she jumped. "Stop _doing_ that!" She scolded but the wolf didn't even flinch.

"I'll scare _you_ one of these times." She mumbled and looked back at the arrows. Emma scrunched up her face and pursed her lips her eyes darting between all the different arrows then the wolf – different arrows and then the wolf – repeat. Finally she just stared at the wolf, "Well? Which one do I use?" She asked. _I can't _believe_ I'm talking to a wolf like it's a person._

The wolf made a small whining noise but more out of assumed frustration than sadness and she scoffed. "Hey, I'm new to all this hocus pocus! Just learned about it all-" She thought for a moment before correcting herself, "I just started to believe all this stuff less than 3 days ago. You can't expect me know all the rules and traditions." She pointed out, letting her other arm fall to her side as well before indicating to the arrows, again, with her left hand. "So, help me out here." She pleaded.

The wolf did the canine equivalent for a sigh before sitting down and lifting his right paw and swatted at the air in the direction of the arrows, _not very specific I see._

Emma did her best to determine where he was pointing before pointing at specific arrows, "This one?" no reaction. "This one?" she pointed at the silver, still no reaction. Squinting her eyes she decided to skip over the gold one, "This one?" She asked a final time, pointing at the ebony arrow – a bark. She smiled and grabbed at it hastily and pulled the arrow back in the bow. "So aim for the circle huh?" She asked with laughter in her voice, she had to shoot from where she stood by a rock, over a raging river, and into a small ass circle in the middle of a rock…? She laughed, "Yeah right"

The wolf barked at her and she frowned and lowered her aim at the soft ground below her feet. "You can't keep barking if you want me to do this right!" She scolded again, a deep frown on her face. "What does this have to do with Graham?" Emma couldn't draw any lines of comparisons between a _stupid_ stone pillar and Graham's past – even as a huntsman with no heart she couldn't see the parallels.

Of course the animal did not reply and all she could do was roll her eyes and aim up the shot, _why the ebony…_ she wondered as she took a deep breath.

She took up her stance; left foot out in front of her while her right was planted behind her, bow held out with her left hand as she pulled the arrow back to the corner of her mouth so she could feel the feathers tickling her lips. Emma took a deep breath and squinted her eyes while slowly letting the breath out, _just like a gun…_ she tried to convince herself and as she met the halfway mark on her exhale she released her hold on the arrow and followed the arrow to its mark.

Holding the rest of her breath as she watched so felt her heart skip when she realized it wasn't going in – too far to the right. The wolf also seemed to realize this and let out a mournful howl but as he did a large gust of wind which Emma thought she was protected from in the trees, blew through and interfered with the direction and blew the ebony arrow through the hole but it did not go through the other side. Instead a large bang and another gust of wind blew towards her and blew her back a couple of steps a splash of purple erupted from the hole in the stone like smoke and flowed onto the bank below before dissipating into the now still water of the river.

She stood staring at the bank and slowly walked up to the river line and looked into the now glassy looking water – it was unreal how still the water was. Emma turned to her left a little and watched as the wolf stepped up next to her close enough for her to touch. "What just happened?" She asked while looking down at the creature, he looked up at her and she could have sworn if the wolf was a human he would have shrugged.

X.x.X.x

August paused, feeling the very strong gust of wind blow through him followed by the ground shaking for a moment. He spread his legs and arms apart in an attempt to keep his balance and when the shaking ended he stood up and looked around in confusion, "Emma…?"

X.x.X.x

Henry looked to his grandparents, "What was that?" He asked his eyes wide and lips drawn into a thin line.

Mary Margret walked over to Henry and pulled him into her side protectively while David wrapped his arms around her from behind. "The Evil Queen…" He whispered.

The woman of the group shook her head, "No this… that was different."

"How so?" Henry asked and looked up to the raven haired beauty.

"I can just feel it." She breathed with a small smile on her face. "I think someone is about to get their happy ending."

David smiled and squeezed her gently before kissing her from behind.

X.x.X.x

The Evil Queen stood in her house looking at her mirror and smirked at her mirror as she looked into the face of her reluctant follower. "Welcome back," she whispered and he frowned ever so slightly.

"How may I be of service, my Queen." He started but when her flower vases began to shake off of her tables and counters all conversation was dropped.

"What was that?" She demanded to know, her voice booming with the authoritive tone it used to hold before she was Mayor.

"It seems like something, other than just magic, was awoken." He said mysteriously, purposely avoiding a straight answer – a trait he had picked up from her between both in old times and the present.

"Well find it!" She ordered before sweeping out of the room.

"Yes… Your Majesty." He replied sullenly after she had left.

X.x.X.x

Emma stared at the water and then to the stone pillar, then to the wolf, the back at the water. "What am I supposed to be waiting for, a sign? A person… another clue to a que-"

"Emma…" A voice called behind her and her next words froze in her throat as she turned to face the figure behind her gasping when she did.

"Graham…" She breathed at the sight of the tall, brown eyed, curly haired man in front of her.

He nodded and stepped forward slowly never breaking eye contact with her, "What happened?"

X.x.X.x

_August is a little out of character in this one, I admit it… but I think everyone else was okay… right?_

_Let me know if the story needs something added or taken out I appreciate the feedback! :D _

_Here's my challenge. Who do YOU want to be the victor in Emma's heart? Should it be the man without one and stole her heart? Or the mysterious stranger than began to steal hers… mysteriously._

_(Personally I'm more for Graham but I DO like August… so I'm leaving it to you fella's.)_

_~ Leave a comment with your opinion. ~_

_**Again, dedicated to the lovely anitarose – I hope this is what you were looking for… Now I know this has nothing to do with a 'competition for Emma's affection' but I needed to start by bringing Graham back and that wasn't just something I could snap my fingers at and be done… so this is just the beginning.**_


	2. Revenge

_Wow, I did NOT expect that much love from you guys! Thanks so much! _

_Now the result… *drumroll*_

_GRAHAM WINS HAAAANDSS DOWN! *applause*_

_Okay, now that I know who Emma will truly give her heart to…._

_Enjoy!_

X.x.X.x

**!~!~!~!**Recap (the way a show recap would go…)**!~!~!~! **

_*Graham and Emma kissing in the Sheriff's office*_

_*Graham falling over – dead while Emma calls him and tries to shake him back awake*_

_- "When was the last time any of you saw a wolf?" Emma asked suddenly._

_*camera shot of the wolf standing across the street*_

_- "I've never seen a wolf in Storybrooke..." August said from behind her._

_*In the woods Emma see the wolf who barks at her before running off into the woods – she follows*_

_- "Emma…" A voice called behind her and her next words froze in her throat as she turned to face the figure behind her gasping when she did. _

_- "Graham…" She breathed at the sight of the tall, brown eyed, curly haired man in front of her. _

_- He nodded and stepped forward slowly never breaking eye contact with her, "What happened?"_

**!~!~!~!**End Recap**!~!~!~!**

X.x.X.x

Emma stared at Graham with wide eyes as memories of the past half year came back to remind her of the pain his passing had caused her.

~ _She sat on her bed rubbing her hands up and down her tight jeans nervously. It had been three weeks since Graham's sudden passing and she didn't let on about it but she felt like she was dying from the inside. Was this what it felt like to have your heart broken?_

_There was a knock at the door and she sighed and slowly got off of her bed, checking her mirror to make sure she looked neutral before she walked down the stairs slowly towards the door._

"_Emma!" Henry greeted her when she opened the heavy wooden door. _

"_Henry" She greeted back and pushed a smile onto her lips, "What are you doing here?"_

_He smiled and pushed past her to get inside her shared apartment with Mary Margret. "Operation Cobra, remember? I called about a breakthrough." He said as she closed the door to her apartment while turning her head to look at him, he looked so fragile she treaded lightly about her lapse of memory._

"_Oh, I must have gotten distracted. I'm sorry, what did you find?" She asked quietly and put her hands on her hips, still standing in front of the door as Henry pulled up a chair and sat down with the book in his lap._

_As the young boy went on about what she found Emma was only half in the conversation, what she was really thinking about was Graham and wondering how it was possible that her heart hurt so much over him. Had she been dumb enough to allow him in further than she'd let anyone else?_

"_Emma…"_

"_I'm listening" She said absent mindedly, Henry kept going and Emma kept searching for answers._

_Graham claimed he didn't have a heart and she could feel him tugging at hers then he died of heart failure… "What does that mean…" She wondered but when Henry stopped and smiled at her she realized she'd said it aloud and her son thought she was asking him to explain what he was talking about._

_She raised her eyebrow in fake curiosity as she moved to sit by him at the dining room table, she'd wait until Henry was done before searching for more answers – but as of right now she couldn't show her own pain, it just wouldn't be fair to burden them with feelings she herself was confused about. ~_

Emma had spent the last 5 to 6 months trying to forget Graham; his scent, his charm, the look in his eyes whenever he'd speak to her – look he never gave anyone else, but as soon as she'd start to lose her grasp on his memory she'd go back to find a photo or listen to his voicemail he'd left on her cell a couple weeks before his death, just so she wouldn't lose him completely. For her it was a morbid game but now… what was this?

"Emma…?" He called her name and continued to step closer to her and she blinked a few times, he was dressed in his usual wear, a blue pinstriped button up shirt with a dark red – brown tie, and a loose brown grey vest.

"D-don't come any closer," She warned and took a single step back but stumbled when she realized only half of her foot was on solid ground the other was hanging over the bank. "You can't really be here…" She added softly and looked around for the wolf but he was gone. _Of course he can stupid,_ she began to scold herself,_ you just finished a quest to bring him back!_

"Emma it's me…" He pleaded his eyes had shine to them and she was certain she had a similar look. Graham continued to step forward and Emma had the instinct to either run or drop into a defensive stance but she managed to resist. "Don't be afraid…" He whispered.

Emma watched him carefully and when he was close enough she stuck out her hand but whether it was a warning or a request she wasn't sure. He obliged and stopped only an arm's length away from her his shoulder sagging a bit, wishing she'd just let him in. Suddenly she reached out and grabbed his shoulder, squeezing it firmly, "You're real…" She breathed.

The young man nodded slowly and stepped closer and all Emma could do was relax, sagging her shoulders as her breathing slowed, almost to a stop. When he was close enough she tucked her hand between the two of them and felt for his heartbeat, a moment later she felt a solid 'thump thump' under her palm and she let out a heavy breath that she hadn't realized she was holding and in one fluid motion wrapped her arms around his middle. "You're real." she repeated, blinking past the blurriness in her eyes.

Graham wrapped one arm around the back of her neck, the other wrapped down her back, his face buried in the side of her head, breathing her in as his eyes closed slowly. They stood there like that, in the middle of the woods the wind blowing through the trees to add to the surreal feeling Emma was feeling.

After a moment Graham pulled her away, his left hand holding her right arm firmly while the other he placed on the side of her face, rubbing his thumb and down her jaw line gently. His face studied hers with intensity she hadn't seen in a little over half a year and it was intimidating, she blushed and looked away for a moment before looking back up at him with tears in her eyes. Somehow it had become her turn to cry, not his.

At seeing the shine in her eyes Graham frowned and wiped at her cheeks as the tears fell and before he could do or say anything further she cupped the sides of his face with her hands and fingered the stubble on his cheeks, "I-I thought you were gone… how?" she started and moved her fingers to his thick curly hair and began to push it aside, teasing the strands ever so slightly. As she took him in all over again Graham closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, "What happened to you…?" She asked softly and lowered her hands onto his chest, pulling at the vest every so often to ensure he didn't blow away in the wind. Now she understood the desperation the townspeople were exhibiting earlier that day.

Graham's mouth opened to explain when a bark from behind him caused Emma to jump and Graham's head to snap to the side to look over his shoulder at their mutual friend. "What is it?" He asked and the wolf turned and pointed at the tree line with his muzzle and barked again before running in another direction. Part of Emma wanted to run after the wolf but instead she kept watching behind Graham and was almost glad she did when August stepped from the clearing into the woods with them.

Slowly Emma stepped from behind Graham just as he began to turn around to fully face the other man.

"Emma… Who is that?" August asked and walked up closer his eyes darting over Graham's figure as though measuring him.

"August, this is Graham he-"

"Is the one you came looking for." August finished for her and stuffed his hands in his pockets and stopped only 3 feet away from the other two.

Graham's eyes flicked to Emma, _she intentionally came for me?_ He looked her over and couldn't help the small smile that crept up on his lips.

She rolled her eyes and shifted her weight dramatically, bouncing a bit as she did. "Yeah… what's going on with you August?" She asked her tone clipped. August simply shrugged and shook his head, his face blank.

"Nothing." He said and looked up at the sky, "but the clouds are getting dark, I don't like the look of it… we should head back." He suggested sounding casual but Emma knew better than to believe his faced.

Nodding and raising an eyebrow Graham agreed and she looked up at him in a slight look of shock before shaking her head and raising an eyebrow herself, similar to Graham's eyebrow raise, she followed August out with Graham right beside her.

Emma had the urge to hold onto Graham, just to ensure he wouldn't disappear but resisted for modesty's sake. The last thing she wanted to do was scare Graham away though judging by his similar reaction to seeing her she assumed he had the same feelings she did.

However when they got back to the cemetery and reached the exit Emma did stop and grab Graham's arm, fear in her wide eyes as she looked up at Graham. August stopped under the metal arch while Graham stopped to look at her still in her grasp, "Emma, what is it?" He asked his eyes studying her face.

"What if you can't leave…?" She whispered airily and she stepped closer to him, hand still vice gripping his forearm and she placed a hand on his chest, checking again for a heartbeat.

Graham smiled and placed his hand overtop hers on his chest, keeping it there. "Emma, you saved me." He whispered causing August to shift, he'd said the same thing not even three days ago, _she really gets around._

"Nothing can change that… I can leave here without bursting into flames." Graham continued, assuring her that he was safe.

"I never said anything about flames." She said firmly her right eyebrow arching with sass, most of the fear gone from her voice and eyes which allowed Graham to relax under her touch.

"I won't disappear either." He promised and removed his hand from hers and placed it on the back of her head and pulled her closer as he leaned down to press his lips to her brow. When he did she smiled and closed her eyes, she felt her heart beat faster feeling the unfamiliar feeling again as it did. A feeling she only felt when Graham was around.

There was a clap of thunder and with it everyone looked up at the sky and August spoke up, "Really, I think we should get going." Trying to not look too peeved about the moment he just witnessed between the woman he was falling in love with and the stranger.

X.x.X.x

Emma went around to the driver's side and slipped into her seat but when Graham reached for the passenger seat at the same time August did they both froze and stared each other down. "This is my car." Graham pointed out sharply.

"I don't see your name on it…" he paused, he recognized this guy from Henry's book. _You've got to be kidding me, _he raised his right eyebrow so it was almost off his forehead as he spoke inside his own head. "- Huntsman…"

Something flashed in the former Sheriff's eyes but he pushed it aside, "It kinda does…" he pointed to the word "Sheriff" written in bold capitol letters on the side of the cruiser, "right there."

"You're not Sheriff anymore," August pointed out, "Emma is."

Graham's left eye twitched involuntarily and August nearly grinned in satisfaction.

Another clap of thunder was followed by Emma shouting from inside the car. "Graham up front, August get in back." She ordered impatiently.

This time it was Graham's turn to smile smugly and raised his eyebrows quickly before shrugging and opening the passenger door to his right and sliding between the gap and into the seat casually.

August took another moment as he looked up at the sky and bit his lip in an attempt to keep his anger inside. Quickly and without holding back he pulled the backseat door open and fell into the seat to his left. He slammed the door shut and slid across the seat so he was sitting in the middle instead of favoring one side over the other.

X.x.X.x

Regina paced the length of her dining room anxiously, since magic she had already redecorated her house and refashioned her old style versus the one she had been sporting for too long she was almost relieved that the curse was broken. She had failed with destroying Snow White in a place with no happy endings and she _still _got a happy ending.

With magic things will change, she'll destroy this town Snow White and her daughter with it, then she'll take over all of –

"Your Majesty" her "magic mirror" greeted suddenly from the mirror that hung above her small 'decorative' table against the wall.

"What is it?" She said trying not to appear as startled as she felt.

"I've found what has awoken."

The Evil Queen smiled devilishly and took a few long, smooth strides closer to the mirror her eyes wide in expectation the grin still firm on her elegant face, "Well?"

"It's the Huntsman" He said simply while he curved the right corner of his lips up, his chin up and eyes with a small twinkle.

Regina's smile dropped and turned into a frightening scowl and she waved her hand in front of the mirror to reveal the truth, a 'live feed' of Graham talking to someone in a car, "How is that even possible?" She cried and the floating head magically appeared in front of her again.

"Your Majesty, magic has powerful-"

"_I know what it has!"_ She shouted angrily a tone in her voice that she hadn't used since she was yelling at Mary Margaret in the Sheriff's office. The powerful witch turned her back to her mirror in an attempt to think if she were a cartoon there would be smoke coming out of her ears.

"What do you propose is the next course of action?" The evil queen turned on her heel abruptly but instead of a menacing scowl on her lips, as he was expecting, she had a mischievous grin on her face, her bright white teeth shining against her blood red lips.

X.x.X.x

Emma opened the door to the Sheriff's office and stepped inside followed by Graham and August behind him. When she stepped into the main office she was surprised to find it empty aside from the 'game plan' that Henry and David had left on her desk.

Carefully she navigated for the lights and when she switched them on she was met with two different looks from two different men. "Uhm," She started and looked between the two of them.

August had a look of displeasure and looked rather uncomfortable just standing near her former partner, in contrast to the scowl on August's face Graham was watching her blissfully, simply studying everything she did. Slowly Emma began to feel awkward under both of their intent stares and raised her eyebrows, eyes wide, "What?"

Graham looked away for a moment before looking back at her, August didn't even flinch, "Can we talk?" the former Sheriff and huntsman asked quietly though it held a certain desperate tone like he did when he was begging her to help him.

Certainly Graham knew she couldn't resist that tone or look in his eyes when he asked, "Sure." She said and flinched when her voice went up an octave.

She watched and waited for Graham to say or do something but when he didn't and instead just stood there she blinked and smiled with a short airy breath as she did all three at the same time, "August, will you give us a minute?" Emma requested softly.

August stared at her before finally sighing and leaving to go back outside, standing under the porch roof so he didn't get rained on. He sighed again and watched the heavy rain drops splash off the surfaces around him, while he gently ran his fingers down the woodwork of the painted railing. _Who the hell does he think he is?_

X.x.X.x

Emma was leaning against the desk, her hands braced against the edge, waiting patiently for Graham to begin.

"Emma,"

"Graham,"

Both people stopped at the others name and bowed their heads as they let out small laughs, "Go ahead…" They said together before laughing again and finally Emma did speak first. "I missed you," She said simply. Though the simple words spoke volumes, she really had. Emma missed having him to go to for advice or just call when she needed help or a smile.

Looking at Graham Emma could see his eyes flicking over her; she blushed a little and smiled brightly, she had spent so much time remembering his heartbroken words what he begged her to make him feel, trying to convince her that he had no heart. Now all she wanted was for him to smile at her the way he had the night of his death.

"I don't know how you're back," She started finally just as Graham had opened his mouth to take his turn. Emma stood and stepped away from the desk, closer to him, "but I'm so glad." As she said 'so' she could hear her voice crack and winced but it didn't seem to matter because in just a few strides Graham was in front of her arms wrapped around her waist and shoulder holding her close to him.

With tears in her eyes she pressed the side of her face into his chest and smiled at the sound of his heart which she had been convinced was always there but if the curse had been broken earlier and she tried to listen she was certain he would have been telling the truth. During the past two days Emma had been doing her research on the background of the Enchanted Forest and apparently Regina had a bad habit of tearing people's hearts out and crushing them, which is what she threatened to do to Graham in the book. _Which is what must have happened to him all that time ago, she had gone back for his heart when he rejected her and crushed it. Stopping the one he had developed during the curse._

Desperate, Emma tightened her grip around his middle moments before Graham pulled her away gently. Keeping one arm around her middle firmly he used the other hand to push her golden locks away from her fair skin; she was definitely her mother's daughter. "Emma," He breathed her name before smiling down at her and stroking the side of her face enjoying the feeling of her hands pressed against his chest. Emma looked up at him and smiled as brightly as she had before their first real kiss that night before his world went dark for so long, it was a relief to see her smile like that again. It was relief that reflected off his face and was mirrored by Emma, both of them certain the other returned the feelings.

X.x.X.x

August saw headlights off in the distance and frowned, _who would be driving in this weather?_ He watched silently as the car pulled into the parking space next to Emma's yellow VW bug. Turning to face the new arrival he watched as lights flicked off and the engine stilled. A moment later the driver side door opened and a tall brunette stepped out with a large black umbrella over her head and August felt something inside him clench.

"Regina," He greeted solemnly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Mayor, I go where I want." She said with her usual fake smile as her heels clicked against the cement sidewalk, unhappy that she had to be wearing her usual suit and high heels for the sake of keeping up appearance.

August stepped in front of the door mere seconds before her hand reached for the handle. "We both know you're no mayor." He said darkly, his eyes trying to see into her dark mind in an attempt to stop whatever she was planning on doing next.

"Just as we also know you're no man." She smirked and his face dropped from hard and determined to shock and a slight tinge of fear, "Now shut those lips and be a good little boy." She hushed.

Disgusted August attempted to comeback with another harsh comment only to find he couldn't even part his lips. His hands flew to his face and her felt his lips with his fingers, only to find they were wooden. Eyes wide he let out a cry that was stuck in his throat since there was no exit. He stared at Regina, taking in her smug look and stumbled out of her path as he tried to pry his wooden lips apart with his fingers.

Regina smiled and pushed the door open with a gust of magic and walked in with obnoxious poise. As she entered the main hall August stumbled into the street, making his way towards his father's house.

X.x.X.x

At the sound of the door flying open Graham pulled away from Emma, moments before their lips touched for the first time since seeing one another again, and let out a loud sigh. Emma rolled her eyes, "August! I'll call you when I-"

"Your friend is a little distracted right now." Regina's voice interrupted Emma's as she stepped foot into the main office, "Never thought I'd have to come in here again." She frowned as her eyes went over the room like an uptight mother looking over her daughters house with disappointment.

"Regina…" Emma breathed and stepped beside Graham, fighting the instinct to push him behind her, "What are you doing here?"

She let out an exhasperated sigh, "Well you're messing everything up by bringing other people back into our little 'Enchanted Town'… Graham should be dead, and yet here he is." She indicated to his person like it was an object at an auction and Regina played the role of the "showcase girl".

"What do you want…?" Graham asked, "you've already killed me once."

Regina took a few long strides forward, her heels clicking on the tile softly before anything else could be done Emma pushed Graham behind her and stepped forward stopping Regina a few steps short of Graham and his rapidly beating heart. "Maybe I'll just take your heart then." Regina started and Emma stood there with a look that reminded the Evil Queen so much of Emma's mother.

"Go ahead and try." Emma said in a low voice and Regina smiled delightfully, showing all of her white teeth as she did.

Before Regina could even raise her hand to do such the sound of a revolver clicking it's barrel into place echoed in the silent room. "Step away Regina," Graham warned the gun pointed directly at Regina's head, she didn't have a heart.

X.x.X.x

_Alriiighty then. It appears I've hit a writer's block… or just lack the imagination to see where this goes next. Or perhaps I just want to see what my viewers think._

_How do you think this chapter went? Is there something I need to change? I struggled with it, I'll admit and by the time I got to the end I was just at a loss. What does it need or not need (what can I change or take out) _

_So here's your next challenge; What should the next move be? Does someone get their heart taken out? Or does Regina get shot? Or neither?_

_~ Leave a comment with your opinion's and ideas ~_


	3. Confessions of Broken Heart

_Alrighty, here we go! _

_Thanks SO much for all the comments! I hope this last chapter lives up to expectations!_

_Note: had to change the rating to "T" for some erm, minor descriptive "adult themes" just don't want to get in any trouble __***spoiler alert***__ it's for kissing __***end spoiler alert***_

_Enjoy!_

X.x.X.x

**!~!~!~!**Recap**!~!~!~!**

_*Graham and Emma kissing in the Sheriff's office*_

_*Graham falling over – dead while Emma calls him and tries to shake him back awake*_

_- "When was the last time any of you saw a wolf?" Emma asked suddenly *standing in front of a window*_

_*camera shot of the wolf standing across the street*_

_- "I've never seen a wolf in Storybrooke..." August said from behind her._

_*Graham and Emma turn to face one another in the woods*_

_*August and Graham have a staredown in front of the police car*_

_*Regina and August argue before she turns his lips to wood and he runs away*_

_*Emma and Graham are about to kiss when Regina walks in – Graham holds a gun to Regina's head* - "Step away Regina."_

**!~!~!~!**End Recap**!~!~!~!**

X.x.X.x

The Evil Queen did not move one way or the other, instead she remained still staring down the gun barrel with a firm grin on her face, as though teasing Graham. Quickly Graham grabbed Emma's arm by the crook of the elbow and pulled her back beside him, "I mean it Regina."

"Or what?" She asked daringly her eyebrow raised expectantly but she still remained like a statue. "I've already taken your heart once." Her eyes flashed over to Emma before resting back on Graham, "What's to stop me from doing it again?"

"You never owned me, you still can't." Graham argued with venom in his normally smooth voice. With squinted, determined eyes he shook the gun as though he was trying to pull the trigger but some invisible force was stopping him.

Regina through her head back in laughter, an evil cackle that somehow still managed to sound feminine. "I owned you from the moment you were brought to me." She sneered and Emma flinched when she heard Graham growl much like his canine friend she'd met earlier that day. "You can growl all you'd like but I will always own you, nothing, not even Snow White's precious little daughter can stop that!" She shouted and spun on her heel to leave the office but stopped and within a blur of motion the gun was on the ground and Regina pinned Emma to the far wall, much like how Emma had in the hospital when she found out Regina had poisoned her own son. "You took my son," she hissed and looked over to her shoulder to Graham who was frozen by an invisible stasis before snapping her head to look back at Emma, "I will take what was mine, both of them."

With that the Evil Queen spun around and allowed Emma to fall to the floor, stopped in front of Graham and placed a harsh kiss on his frozen lips but only a small sound of displeasure escaped him before she was gone again, the door slamming closed but the sound was drowned out by another clap of thunder.

Emma scrambled to her feet and reached Graham just as he was released from Regina's spell and fell against her. She grunted as she wrapped her arms underneath his, so that her arms were tucked under his armpits, to keep him on his feet, "You're alright," she said softly, "I got you – I got you…" She said as she led them over to her desk and guided him to sit on the edge of the wooden surface.

Falling with little grace Graham blinked rapidly in an attempt to shake the side effects of the spell and frowned at Emma as she placed her hands on either side of his face so that he was looking up at her, "I'm fine, Emma." He assured with apparent agitation lacing his voice, though she was certain it wasn't directed at her. Nodding, Emma brushed a stray piece of his dirty blond hair back into place and sighed, _she will not have him again_ she thought determined; as she lowered her hands down to Graham's neck and played with the collar of his shirt. "I didn't want her to kiss me." He said suddenly and she smiled like she would at Henry for defending himself when he didn't need to.

"If you did, I would be concerned for how well your brain 're-developed'." She joked and continued to play with his shirt, her head tilted to the side, and eyes darting across his boyish features.

Graham smiled and bowed his head before looking back up at her with expectant eyes, her own hazel eyes meeting his dark brown ones. With a small smile she closed her eyes and pressed her hand on his chest, over his heart as flashes of the first "first kiss" popped into her mind, _"I need to feel something." _

A firm 'thump thump' pounded rapidly underneath her touch and she opened her eyes with a satisfied smile which faltered when she saw him looking up at her with scrunched eyebrows, without thinking twice she took his hand in hers and pressed it to his own chest, "You feel that?" She asked and he smiled up at her, "That's your heart." She repeated one of the last few words she'd said to him before joining him in his quest to 'find his heart'.

He smiled and removed his hand from under hers and brought his other hand up with it, cupping either side of her face. The blush on his face and the rapid heartbeat under his ribcage proved that he felt something with her and she couldn't help but smile even brighter as his dark eyes studied her face, his own bright smile on his. Emma's own eyes darted across his handsome features, taking him in, re-memorizing his face. Finally both of them could resist no longer and met in the middle, their lips pressing against the others gently – gingerly as if the other would disappear under pressure.

Slowly the two of them drifted apart their lips still amorously close, their eyes still closed, and the only sound between them was nervous breathing. Without having to say a word or opening their eyes the two reconnected, though this kiss was more passionate as their hands moved from their previous places; Graham removed his hands from the sides of her face and traveled down to her back, pulling her flush against him while Emma brought her arms around his neck, pulling at his hair gently as their kiss deepened even further. His tongue teased her lips and she smiled into his before pulling away much to Graham's displeasure.

X.x.X.x

Graham bit back a groan and looked down at the woman standing in front of him as thunder rolled somewhere outside. "You're always here for me." She said and Graham leaned back a little further mostly in surprise of her sudden comment.

"What makes you say that love?" He asked and placed a hand on the base of her neck.

Leaning into his touch she continued, "You've always protected me, always helped me through the times with Regina… even when you were gone I could hear you," she paused and sighed before her eyes flitted up to his face, pressing her face further into his palm before raising her own hand to his to hold it in its place on her face. "-feel you." She continued. "I could feel you pushing me one way or the other… guiding me. You've always been here for me." She finished with a small sniffle before bowing her head and laughing, embarrassed but nobody else had ever been so loyal, so kind, and loving – aside from her own mother and son, of course.

He chuckled and removed his hand from her face before tipping her chin up so she was looking back at him again, "Of course I am… I love you." He whispered his accent seemed to put a greater emphasis on his words.

"I can't lose you again." Emma confessed her eyes darting across his face with conflicting emotions; pain, fear… love.

"Death cannot stop love." He whispered even softer than before, his eyes seemed to see right through her walls and facades she had begun to build up again after his sudden death – she couldn't bear to go through that kind of pain again.

Sighing she looked down again tears spilling over her eyes and streamed down her cheeks, "You really know how to get under my skin." She said with a strained voice, her fears bleeding through her tone even though she put the best glare into her eyes.

He laughed and rubbed her tears away with the pads of his thumbs before pulling her into a secure embrace. "That's one of the things you love about me."

She laughed, listening as his voice reverberated inside his chest, and nodded into it slowly in agreement. He was right. Nobody else could get to her quite the way he could – not even August. The sound of his heartbeat sending chills down her spine, but at the thought of August she paused.

"August should have been out there." She said suddenly pulling away from Graham, knowing after she said those words that she just killed the mood that could have led up to more kissing which she desperately wanted.

Graham groaned making Emma wince in regret but it was too late now, "What are you getting at, Emma?" He asked though he didn't seem to _want _to talk about this other guy who had seemed so keen on keeping his place with Emma. "Who is he anyway?" He almost demanded to know, jealousy laced his words like icing on cake.

"He's Pinocchio, Graham, he was sent with me through the Enchanted Tree which kept the two of us safe and free of the curse." She explained quickly.

Graham's scowl turned into an amused smile, "He's a wooden _man_?" The twinkle in his eyes danced and she had the urge to smack him for making fun of the person who had played such a large role in her believing in this fantasy world at all.

"Yes." She said un-amused; her right eyebrow was arched high enough to look like it would launch off her face and her frown was so deep it put creases in her face that were normally not there.

Either he didn't notice or didn't care that the teasing was making her uncomfortable but nonetheless he stopped his joking manner though his "serious" look was not believable. "Sorry," He said finally, "What were you saying?" Graham tried to look as attentive as possible as he sat on the edge of the desk holding her hands in his as he pulled her a little closer so that her legs pressed against his knees.

Sighing Emma cocked her head to the side as she began, "August was outside right?" He nodded and she continued, "Then how did Regina get past him, why would he let her in?" Emma finished with a frown that was as deep as before which was reflected by Graham though his was more out of curiosity and confusion than out of worry.

"Maybe he just left after you kicked him out…" Graham suggested. "Went home?"

Emma frowned, "Maybe… it just seems weird that he would leave like that." She said, and scrunched up her eyebrows so they were pushed together, her lips pursed and curved to the side.

With his own eyebrows furrowed her watched her expressions, jealousy burned in the bottom of his stomach but he did his best to push past it. "What do you think then?"

Emma shook her head, her blond curls bounced with the sudden shake, "I don't know." She admitted.

X.x.X.x

August stumbled into his father's workshop frantic, still crying out with frozen lips. His father, Gepetto, came out in curiosity of all the noise and stumbled back into his work bench in surprise of what he saw. "Pinocchio! What's happened to you?" He asked and took a few short strides towards his grown son, "What has she done to you?" Already knowing the answer to his question. "What has that evil woman done?" He cried and held both sides of his sons face, his eyes searching the flesh before resting on his wooden lips in horror.

All the younger man could do was look at him with wide, wet eyes his own hands gripping his father's forearms tightly out of fear. "Don't worry, my son, I will fix this. I will change you back." He assured before his eyes flashed with realization, like a light bulb illuminated a dark and clouded mind. "We must seek out the nuns, the fairies."He said softly, his voice low and calm.

X.x.X.x

Emma ducked low to the ground and laughed along with Graham as they made a mad dash for Emma's car. Once inside the yellow, beat up VW bug they continued to laugh.

Placing her hands on the steering wheel she looked to her right to see Graham, wet with rain water, dripping off of his skin a smile on his lips. In return the young huntsman looked over to her and reached over the center console to take her hand in his, listening as the pouring rain pounded on the roof of her car.

She hadn't noticed until after he released her hand to cup her face that his hand was shaking, "Graham…?" She started slowly, her hand covered his and her hazel eyes searched his face for discomfort.

"I still, just, can't believe you're here. That, _I'm _here." He said slowly his thumb brushing up and down her cheekbone.

A flash of lightning spread across the sky illuminating the dark clouds, followed by a clap of thunder loud enough to shake the ground below them. Emma turned to look at the sky before turning to look back at him with a bright smile, "but you are here." She said simply and removed her hand from on top of his so that she could rest her hand on his thigh. "And so am I, nothing can keep us apart. Not anymore." She rephrased his promise to her with a sly smirk before leaning towards him, craning her neck to do so, and pressed her lips onto his lightly.

He sighed when she pulled away, though offered her a smile. "Alright, let's go find your friend." He said, emphasizing friend ever so slightly.

Emma smiled and bounced in her chair to readjust her position as she pulled her keys out of the visor, "He is just a friend." She assured though the pang in her stomach told her otherwise but her smile was enough to convince him if not herself.

With a small smile he nodded and pulled the seatbelt across his chest easily just as Emma turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of her parking space, turned on her headlights and drove off into the storm.

As they drove she explained to Graham that had happened in the past months he'd "been away", including; August coming into town, Regina and her fighting for Henry, how she thought she'd gone crazy because everyone, even August, had been acting so strange and dramatic. Emma went even further by explaining Regina's failed attempt at framing Mary Margaret, who was really Snow White but he had already known that, then Regina's fail at poisoning her and how Henry ate it instead, her epic quest to save Henry, and finally her other quest to bring him back.

When she was finished she was shocked at the first thing out of his mouth. "Did you and August get close?" he asked quietly.

Emma frowned as she flicked on her turn signal to turn right at the intersection, "Well, I dunno." She started her voice as casual as she could make it. "I mean, we started off bad since I was so suspicious but then he started to be… normal." She took in a deep breath and released it before continuing, her eyes fixed on the flooding road below. "Then he got obsessed with making me believe, kinda like how you were…" She stopped, not saying the next part – _near the end._ Instead she glanced over at him and smiled, "Not that there is any connection." She added.

Graham listened intently as she described her 'relationship' with August, how she almost lost August to turning into a puppet. "I thought that maybe there was something there but I think it was just because he told me he wanted to protect me." She said slowly, "Something I hadn't heard in a long time, not since you." She finished with a small smile and he took her hand carefully.

Slowly she looked over to him but gasped when she felt the steering wheel catch and released his hands to regain control of the car – keeping it from going off the road by seconds. "Maybe, we should just focus on driving." Graham chuckled and Emma nodded curtly, her eyes wide but her shoulders slumped, relieved they weren't head first into a tree.

"Good idea." She said after another moment.

X.x.X.x

They pulled up to Gepetto's shop and they got out of the car slowly, "August, you here?" She called out to the seemingly empty shop.

"I don't think anyone is home." Graham said slowly.

Running into the shelter of the shop as quickly as she could she called again, "August!" her voice higher this time.

The sound of a door opening caused her to stop in her slow steps around the wood shop and faced the door that opened, Graham stood beside her hand itching to grasp the handle of his concealed revolver. Slowly the door creaked open and the two stood waiting in anticipation, finally a figure stepped in the doorway, "Jepedo." Graham greeted quietly and the older man nodded.

"Huntsman." He turned to face Emma and nodded again, "Sheriff."

"Have you seen August?" Emma asked, getting right to the point where Graham started with, "Great weather, huh?"

The two of them shared a look before facing the older man who still stood in the door. "August, is…"

"August." Emma gasped at the sight of him; he stood behind Jepedo, looking over his shoulder at Emma.

The usually roguish looking man now looked forlorn and drained, dark circles hung under his unusually bright blue eyes, his hair unruly and disheveled, and his lips drawn into a thin line – solid wood.

Moving around tables and other wooden toys and objects she made her way to the door, Jepedo stepped aside to let her past. Emma stood in front of the pitiful looking man, part of her wanted to reach up and touch his lips but she couldn't. "Did Regina do this to you?" She asked, venom laced her words as she spoke of the Evil Queen.

He blinked and nodded and she could feel bile rise in her throat, "Can we fix this?" She turned to look at Gepetto who nodded.

"We've called for the Blue Fairy, she should be here soon." He said quietly.

Emma nodded before turning back to August and studied the length of him, looking for signs that he was in pain. "Does it hurt?" She'd always wanted to ask him that from his previous experience, she even spoke to Henry about it who shared a similar curiosity.

Shaking his head he blinked again.

Relieved she relaxed her posture, she turned to face Graham again and opened her mouth to say something when suddenly, one of the nuns at the church came floating in from outside like an angel – dressed now in a dark blue, revealing, dress instead of her usual black modest one.

"Oh, Pinocchio." She breathed with lightness only a fairy could hold. "What has happened to you?"

"Regina happened that's what." Mr. Hopper said coming up from behind August, his voice holding disgust Emma had never heard come from him before.

"Why Jiminy." She greeted, "it's good to see you – and human still." She said softly before floating forward and stopping in front of the three men by planting her feet.

Slowly, Emma slid out from the rest of the group and rejoined Graham by his side her hand grasping his and intertwining their fingers. Together they listened as the Blue Fairy talked about August's condition with Gepetto and Jiminy Cricket.

Then, just as sudden as magic made its way back into the world it flowed through the shop in gusts of wind, another clap of thunder making it seem even more terrifying and un-worldy, and all at once August was released of his wooden state once again.

Relieved August parted his lips and let a sound escape through them before thanking the Fairy. She nodded and with that departed, floating back out into the storm.

X.x.X.x

Emma sat on the couch across from August, her legs crossed Indian style, hands wrapped around her ankles and back leaning against the arm rest. August was sitting a few places down with his legs spread out and his hands folded across his chest as he leaned back against the backrest of the couch. She could hear Graham and Gepetto talking in the kitchen about Enchanted Forest "nonsense" things she didn't know about even though she knew it to be fact.

"You never told me about you and Graham," he said suddenly, his voice interrupting the awkward silence, causing her to jump a little.

"I never told anyone how I felt about for him. I couldn't let anyone know how bad it hurt." She said honestly, her voice quiet and wispy making her sound too emotional but she didn't care at this point.

He shook his head, "Then what about us?" He asked his lips curved downward in such a frown she'd never thought she'd see from him.

"I think I was trying to prove I wasn't as hurt as my heart was telling me… that I could move on…." She admitted her frown matching his.

He turned to her abruptly. "You used me? I was your rebound guy?"

She tilted her head back so she could see the entrance to the kitchen, it sounded like they were still talking. _Good._

Looking back at him she frowned even deeper. "I didn't mean for you to be, I still care about you… just not the same way I care for Graham…" _Like a brother, maybe. _She wanted to say but refrained.

"What, like a brother?" He asked anger flashed in his beautiful eyes and she frowned, wanting to scoff and lie by telling him no.

"I don't know what to say, August."

"Tell me the truth!" He said angrily and scooted closer to her, his eyes darting across her face intimidating.

"I'm bound to him, August. I can trust him, I know him… we're just, connected." She blurted, frantic to get him to quiet down and understand that her heart was not one to open easily but somehow it was always out in the open for Graham.

"What does that mean, Emma." He said as calmly as he could.

She flung her hands in the air, "I dunno! It's… I can't explain it." _All I do know is it took me forever to love again and when I found it, I freaking lost it! My heart bled for him when he was gone and now that I have him back I feel like I'm whole again._

It wasn't until after August nodded and spoke with a broken voice that she realized she'd spoken her thoughts aloud. "I suppose I can't argue with the heart." He said softly.

X.x.X.x

Emma sat in the passenger seat of her car and watched out the window as the town sped by her mind on her goodbye with August, _"Well thanks for coming to find me." He said as he led her to the front door._

_She looked over to her car where Graham sat in the driver seat already, "I still care about you." Emma said softly._

_He let out a deep breath, "I know." He said just as quietly and leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips, "I'll see you around, Sheriff." He said and stepped away from her standing in the house now instead of on the porch._

_She stared after him before nodding and turning to go down the steps and into the rain – running to the passenger side of the car, ripping the door open and slamming it closed as soon as she was inside the small space._

"Emma." Graham called in a loud voice, telling her she hadn't heard him the first few times.

"Sorry, what?" She asked and turned to look at him in the dark car.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking." She said honestly.

He nodded, "Okay, well where are we going?"

"We need to pick Henry up from… my parents house. They're at David's house – Katherine moved in with… I guess her prince… I can't recall his name." She confessed.

Graham nodded, "Alright, then what?"

"My place? Or yours, whichever works for you." She smirked and grasped one of his hands and held it in her lap. "I just need to have Henry with me…" Emma admitted and Graham nodded his understanding.

As they pulled up the drive the storm made its presence known again with a bright light and a loud clap of thunder. They made a mad dash for the door and laughed once they were under the safety of the porch. Emma looked up at Graham as he brushed her hair away from her forehead, "this storm is just not letting up" A voice called beside them from the front door causing them both to stop.

David laughed at their quick separation, "Come on it, but be quiet, Snow and Henry are both sleeping." He said in a quiet tone.

They both nodded and bowed their heads as they stepped inside the old fashioned house.

Once inside Emma made a beeline to the family room where she found Henry tucked into Mary Margaret's side, fast asleep. Smiling she stood beside the couch, making sure she didn't drip on them as she brushed Henry's dark hair off his forehead much like Graham had only moments ago.

He shifted under her touch and she froze before stepping away slowly to join the two men back in the foyer where they were talking and shaking hands, it sounded like David was thanking Graham for all he's done, though Emma couldn't be sure what that was.

"Dav-dad…?" She began and David smiled at her not so subtle mistake. "Do you mind if I leave Henry here for the night?" She asked softly.

Nodding David smiled, "Of course." He looked between Emma and Graham, "Would you like to stay too? It's pretty bad out there."

Both of them laughed and shook their heads, "No, we need to go back to his place to get him some fresh clothes, he's still wearing the same ones I found him in this morning."

David looked between them with a knowing look, "Right, well drive safe." He said and led them to the door and they stepped out as shyly as they stepped in.

"Thanks again… Dad." Emma said before running out into the rain with Graham, hand in hand until they got to the car where they separated to get into their correct sides; Graham driving, again, and Emma in passenger.

On their drive back Emma's mind was on Henry though not as in depth as her other thoughts were and slowly she drifted from thoughts of her sons safety to Regina and how much trouble she'd caused and silently wondered what had made her so vile and bitter towards everyone. Eventually she managed to stop thinking about things she didn't need to worry about and instead focused on the man sitting beside her. "So where are we going?" She asked quietly taking his hand again, and turning against the seatbelt so she could see him easier.

"My place…" he said just as quietly a small smile flashing across his features. "I need to change my clothes remember…?"

Emma threw her head back and laughed, "it was just an excuse." She defended and looked at the digital clock on her dashboard which was glowing a bright green, '9:37'.

"It's getting late." She pointed out innocently.

Graham made a humming noise nodded."Yeah, and I'm getting tired."

X.x.X.x

_Ohmahgosh. This took forever, probably because it's about 1,000 words longer than the other two. Holy crap._

_Well I hope it was worth it for you, and I got everything in the way I was supposed to. I think I might end a shorter "last chapter" for the last 'tender moment' between Graham/Emma. What do you think?_

_~ Leave a comment with your opinions, good or bad. I love feedback and will take it seriously – if something needs fixed… BY GOLLY it will be fixed! ~_

_Thanks again for reading!_


	4. One Heart

_Enjoy_

X.x.X.x

Emma stood in his dining room feeling awful for dripping rain water all over his hardwood floor but she'd have to until he came back, and just as the realization struck her he came down the stairs quickly with a large button down shirt socks towels and a blanket. "If you want to take a shower…"

"Thank you." She said before walking into him, arms wrapping around his neck.

He stood shocked and looked down at her the clothes and other cloth objects still handing over his left arm as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. "If this is for letting you use the shower…" Graham began his accent thicker than usual.

Emma laughed into his chest and pulled away, "No, I dunno what that was for." She blushed and looked down, "I guess I'm just happy to see you."

Graham and Emma were both fully aware he had only been away for 5 minutes while he was getting her clothes to change into but they were still in shock over the sudden reunion.

"I'll be here when you get out of the shower too." He assured and led her to the bathroom. "I'll be warming the couch for you as well." He winked at her and she placed a hand on the side of his face in silent thanks and disappeared into the bathroom.

X.x.X.x

Graham listened as the water started and he fought the urge to join her and instead headed downstairs to start a pot of decaf, after debating if he should make hot chocolate instead. Standing by the counter he looked out the kitchen window that stood over the sink watching as the rain water splashed against the glass pane. A lightning flash illuminated his dark yard but what he saw in the flash startled him, sending him stumbling back to the middle of the room.

Scared he looked closer at the window, he couldn't see her face anymore so he figured it must have just been his imagination, coming to surface in a morbid way – then again he knew Regina and how she liked to get into people's heads.

Pushing the thought away he turned back to the coffee pot and poured himself a mug, he considered pouring Emma a cup but he couldn't be sure how long she would take and didn't want her coffee to get cold before he even finished it. Instead he took his own mug and went into his living room flopping down on his couch with a long exaggerated huff and set the mug on the coffee table in front of him.

While he was still leaning forward to place his mug on the table he reached for his remote control and pointed it at the T.V. Leaning back he pressed the power button and flipped through his recorded shows, "Oh c'mon…." He cried out as he stared at the long list of unwatched programs he'd missed in his "absence". Graham looked up at the ceiling where he estimated his bathroom would be and listened closely for the running water, after a moment he decided he might as well start on his shows, and pressed play – hoping silently that it would distract him from the sense of dread he was feeling from seeing Regina's face flash in his window.

X.x.X.x

Emma sighed as she felt the hot water wash over her, enjoying the comfort of the heat versus the cold rain water she was running through almost all day. As she ran over the recent events she felt herself begin to cry, the emotions she'd felt throughout the emotionally dramatic day all exploded within her before anything else could done – tears fell down her face and mixed with the warm water that was spraying her face and neck.

Pains, fear, relief, love, all of these were expressed through her silent cries and she lost feeling in her legs and allowed herself to sink to the floor of the walk in shower. Emma could no longer tell what water was from her tears and what was from the shower.

Slowly she controlled her emotions with deep breaths; she couldn't remember the last time she felt like this, so out of control and vulnerable. Convincing herself that she was simply relieved that everything had gone the way she wanted it to she stood and turned the water off, feeling a sense of loss when she felt a chill run up her skin causing her to shiver. She stepped out onto the cold tiled floor gingerly, tiptoeing to her hung towel and drying herself off.

After she had towel dried her hair and wiped her body of remaining droplets of water she wrapped the long towel around her breasts carefully, tucking one end into the side of the towel so that it stayed around her. Emma looked up at the mirror and wiped away the remaining fog from the mirror so she could see her reflection, and played with her hair until the part was how it should and her wet blond hair was around her shoulders. Reaching for Graham's hairbrush she looked away and as she placed the brush against her hair she looked back at the mirror only to drop the brush and jump away from the mirror.

However, as quickly as the smiling face of terror had appeared it has disappeared leaving only a reflection of her-self staring in horror at her own image. Out of fear she scrambled for the long button-up shirt that Graham had given her to wear for the night but she couldn't be sure that he'd ever get it back. Once she was dressed in the shirt he had given her and her own panties, which were remarkable dry despite all of the running in the rain she'd done. She looked back at the mirror with a small instinct to avoid the reflection but still she needed to make sure that she looked alright, the shirt bottom only came to the middle of her thighs.

Smiling she popped the shirt collar and cleaned up the bathroom the best she could; closing the shower door, folding the towel and her abandoned clothes and laid them on the sink's counter, and grabbed the blanket that she'd been handed with everything else. Tiptoeing through the hall she made her way for the staircase, running her fingers down the oak railing gently as she crept down the stairs.

Emma could hear the T.V. going, intense music played from the living room and she felt a sense of epic-ness to her creeping, though it also made her feel like something bad was happening. As she turned the corner the sense of dread was gone and a smile crept on her face.

Graham was sprawled on the couch, a mug of coffee still steaming on the coffee table parallel to the couch, and the remote control lying on his chest. She smiled and moved slowly towards him, blanket still wrapped around her shoulders. Carefully she sat on the edge of the couch, by his side, and watched him sleep.

She noticed a stray lock of hair that was resting outside of the rest of where his hair was combed and brushed it aside gently, but pulled her hand back when Graham shifted under her touch and his eyes began to flutter. When his eyes opened they got wider from seeing her so close so suddenly before he relaxed and made a humming sound. "If I woke up this way every morning… I don't think I'd ever go to work." He said quietly and Emma laughed.

"I didn't mean to wake you." She admitted and began to rub her hand up and down his forearm.

He shifted and readjusted himself on the couch so he was more comfortable; his head propped up on the armrest, his hand resting on her thigh that was covered by the blanket at the time, one leg stretched out in front of him while the other was bent, his foot planted on one of the cushions. "I didn't mean to fall asleep," He replied with a smile and released a deep breath, "I kept the couch warm for you though." He said quietly and took the remote in his hand and turned the T.V. off before tossing the plastic gadget on the table beside his untouched coffee. "I made coffee by the way."

"I see that." She shivered and shifted a bit while continuing to rub her hands up and down his forearm.

"You cold?" He asked; sat up and placed both hands on each arm and began to rub her upper arms.

Feeling the goose-bumps forming on her skin under his touch Emma smiled, "Maybe a little." Graham didn't hesitate in moving over to make room for her to lie down beside him.

Without leaving a moment up to chance of something interrupting them Emma spread the blanket out like wings and fell back into the space beside him, covering both of them. Graham wrapped his arms around her and held her close while Emma curled up into his side, wrapping her left leg over his and tucking it between his other leg, while her left arm draped over his middle, her right tucked between both of their bodies, and her head rested on the top of his chest.

Closing his eyes he bowed his head so his face was buried in her hair, enjoying the feeling of having her close to him. Emma smiled and hummed, feeling warmer already; she closed her eyes, and tightened her gasp around his middle – to keep him close.

Together and safe at last they fell asleep as they drifted Regina became unknown and lost to them, a problem for another time. Right now they were together and that was all that mattered, their hearts were each other's and nothing could keep them apart – not even death.

X.x.X.x

_Alright, there it is. All dooone._

_Do you guys have any other ideas you'd like to see? _

_~ Leave a comment with your story idea~_

_I'll do my best to write it out, just let me know. _


End file.
